


The Monastery Massacre

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drowning, Haunting, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Follow the other elemental masters as they try to survive the night in the haunted old Monastery attached to 8 murders...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tag. Dark themes. That is all.

"I dunno... This seems like a bad idea..." Griffin says to their leader of their group of 7; Ash.

"Why did I agree to come with you morons to this place again?” Chamille says, looking around the old monastery Shade and Tox somehow managed to talk her into coming to.

“Chill out. Nothing bad is going to happen. We’re just gonna spend the night and head out in the morning. It’s snowing too hard to go anywhere right now.” Shade huffed as they pushed the large gates to the old haunted monastery on the mountain they’ve heard so much about.

“That’s what the dumb victim always says before they’re murdered by an evil spirit.” Skylor huffed, pulling her scarf closer to her person, sticking close to the group as they walked towards the tattered entrance to the actual building.

“This place is super small Skylor. You could breathe and we could hear it from the other end of the building.” Ash huffed, pushing past him and sliding the worn paper door open. “I for one, am freaking cold.” He says walking in and the rest of the group looked at each other before shrugging and following after him.

“That’s the only thing we can agree on.” Neuro spoke up as he looked around, brushing snow off his shoulders. “It’s cold and we can’t leave in a blizzard but know that first thing in the morning, I’m leaving and we will no longer be friends.” He says, glaring at Ash who smirked at him.

“So what if I didn’t mention we were camping out here?” He says as they moved further into the small building, settling in the room with the most cover. “You’re way too superstitious. Besides, you’re the one who claim to be able to see ghosts. Any ghosts here Mr. Supernatural?” He asked as they pulled out their sleeping bags.

“Ghosts are only seen when they want to be.” Was all Neuro says, setting his sleeping bag away from him and next to Skylor who appreciated the company.

She may be borderline on the topic of ghosts but it doesn’t hurt to have someone close by to reassure her.

“You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. We all know the only reason this place is still standing is because it’s so freaking high up and the plot of land is too small anyway.” Tox huffed, sitting on her sleeping bag and pulling out a bottle of bourbon. “Small talk aside, who wants a warm up?” She asked with a grin, shaking the bottle.

“Hell yeah.” Chamille says, grabbing it from her and slinging it up her head.

“Aren’t you quick to forget where we are.” Griffin says, setting down the solar powered lantern down in the middle of their small ring.

“So I take it you don’t want any?” Ash says, snatching the bottle from Chamille as Tox pulled out another.

“I never said that.” Griffin says pointedly and Tox snickered.

“Five minutes in and this place is super lame.” Ash says, passing the bottle to Griffin.

“I’d rather things stay lame if it means I keep living.” Neuro huffed, pulling out his biology book.

He was expected to become a neurosurgeon just like his father, thus the name and it’s something he also wanted for himself. There’s no such thing as free time when studying is a thing.

“Aaaand there he goes with that stupid book.” Tox huffed, leaning back against the wall.

“That should be you considering you’re failing your majors.” Skylor says pointedly and Tox shrugged.

“I never wanted to go to college anyway. I warned my old man.” Was all she says and took a swing of vodka she kept for herself.

“So what makes this place so haunted to begin with?” Chamille asked them, placing her chin in her hands.

“Oh yeah. You’re not from around these parts.” Ash says, glancing at her.

“Prepare yourself for The Tale of the Monastery Massacre.” Shade says with a smirk and Chamille was starting to regret asking already. “Legend says 50 years ago, two brothers lived in this very monastery. Both were great warriors that fought alongside may others to keep Ninjago and its people safe. They were like day and night, and they would be, in more ways than one. The older brother was cursed by faith as a child to bring forth great evil and misfortune wherever he may go. While the darkness encroached on his heart little by little each day, he resisted as much as he could, wanting to be remembered than more than what he was destined to be. The day the darkness swallowed his heart came and he sought the four great weapons their father had left behind. Legend says they were the very same weapons used to forge Ninjago. But that’s another story.” He says, waving it off before getting back on track.

“The younger brother knew he couldn’t let his brother take the weapons else all of Ninjago would be doomed. So he fought his older brother. But the power from the four weapons they fought with was so great, it ripped massive cracks in to the ground and scorcher the sky. In the end, the older brother was the one to fall- literally. He fell deep into a crack torn through this mountain and died instantly. To prevent anyone else from seeking the weapons, he hid them all across Ninjago. Ten years passed and the younger brother gained 5 apprentices to take it the mantle both he and his brother once held: as protectors of Ninjago. The older brother’s son soon joined them after sacrificing a small portion of his youth to save the apprentices. Together, all six of them kept watch over Ninjago with their faithful teacher, the younger brother with them each step of the way. All was well- until the younger brother and the apprentices noticed some strange behaviours from the older brother’s son that is.” Shade says with a grin as Chamille swallowed nervously.

“He would talk to himself, stare at something they couldn’t see, whisper, laugh, nod… The younger brother had asked what had caught his attention but his nephew would always answer with ‘nothing’ and continue doing what he was doing. The younger brother didn’t think much of it and left him be. He would soon regret that decision. The charred remains of the red apprentice was found early one morning in the monastery’s smithy, half in the forge. No-one heard him screaming or smelt the foul smell of burning flesh. With no signs of anything suspicious, they passed it off as a freak accident. The red apprentice’s younger sister, the maroon apprentice was devastated. It was why when they found her body the next day, they passed it off as a suicide. She was laying at the bottom of the tub filled with water and without any signs of struggle, they couldn’t think of anything else that could have happened. The blue apprentice became fearful and fled, all too afraid the same thing would happen to him. Two days later, the blue apprentice’s own parents found his body where he was electrocuted beyond recognition. This was when the younger brother became fearful for his remaining apprentices and was suspicious of a curse. The white apprentice however, had seen something he shouldn’t have. He was found frozen to death in the courtyard from the previous night’s blizzard but he was able to leave a message before he was killed. The younger brother found the message detailing how his nephew, the older brother’s son killed the blue apprentice and had most likely did the same to the others. The younger brother acted quickly for the sake of his last remaining apprentice- but found them too late. His nephew had buried the black apprentice alive. Grief stricken, he had asked his nephew why he had killed his friends but the boy only looked to the space next to him and asked what to do with him. To the younger brother’s horror, his deceased brother appeared next to the boy and promised to take care of him himself. The bodies of the younger brother and his nephew were found on the floor of the Monastery together, as if they had both just laid down to sleep. There was no blood, no injury, no illness. They were just… Dead.” Shade whispered the last bit for dramatic effect.

“They says if you are foolish enough to come to the Monastery and if you listen well, you can hear the agonized screams of the red apprentice as he burned to death, the splashing of water as the maroon apprentice tries to reach the water’s surface, the electricity arcing through the blue apprentice’s body, the clattering of teeth as the white apprentice succumbed to the cold and the muffled sounds of the black apprentice choking on dirt.” Ash whispered, looking at the rest of the group seriously. “No-one has seen signs that the younger brother or his nephew are still around but the older brother lingers still. And those who have seen him are never seen again.” He says and Chamille whimpered, eyes wide.

“Or something like that.” Ash shrugged, taking another swig of bourbon.

“You guys are so lame. It’s just a stupid story.” Tox huffed, looking across at a terrified Griffin and Chamille while Neuro and Skylor looked apprehensive.

“The details may be a little fudged over but it actually happened.” Shade spoke up. “There’s record of it buried deep in Ninjago City. The records were brought forward by the mother of the son of the older brother. She was the one to find her son and his uncle’s bodies. My dad has access to those records and I’ve seen them before. Apparently the younger brother himself told her of what happened on the anniversary of his death paired with the message he received from the white apprentice. She then returned here and jumped off the highest precipice and killed herself.” He says, leaning back against the wall.

“That coupled with the alarming amount of missing persons report all surrounding this place had officials forbidding anyone from coming here 10 years back.” He added.

“We were forbidden from coming to this death trap and you still thought it was a good idea to drag us all here?” Neuro hissed at the two.

“Hey, I didn’t know we were coming here either.” Shade says, holding his hands up. “But I’m glad we did. Ghosts don’t exist and all those people were paranoid. What most likely happened is that they all up and moved. Jamanakai village is nearby and everyone up and left after a particularly gruelling summer and frigid winter. The weather in this area tend to go to the extremes after all.” He shrugged.

“Can we not talk about all this scary stuff?” Griffin spoke up, his knuckles white on Chamille’s arm.

“Y-yeah. Not that I’m scared of ghosts or anything.” Chamille says and Tox rolled her eyes.

“Wimps.” She huffed, swirling her vodka in the bottle.

“Why am I friends with them again?” Skylor asked herself with a sigh.

“I ask myself that daily.” Neuro says drily.

“It’s best if we- the fuck?!” Skylor jolted, whipping around as she covered the back of her neck.

“What is it?” Neuro asked, looking behind them warily, checking if anything was there.

“I- I felt something hot blow on my neck…” She told him, the back of her neck still warm and her hair on end.

“That’s not funny Skylor!” Griffin yelled at her, visibly shaking.

“Yeah, not cool Sky.” Chamille huffed and Shade rolled his eyes.

“I’m not-”

“Alright. This has gotten boring.” Ash spoke up, checking the time on his phone. “It’s still a little early but we’re better off going to bed. The faster we fall asleep, the quicker morning comes, right?” He says, laying down in his sleeping bag.

“Agreed.” Neuro nodded, settling down as well, Skylor hesitantly following suit.

“But I haven’t even eaten yet!” Tox protested but everyone else had picked a partner to stay especially close to and were all ready for the night to end. “Fine. But I’m not going to share tomorrow.” She huffed, laying down as well, rolling her eyes when Chamille shifted closer, Griffin right behind her.

_Wimps._

It took a few minutes but soon, everyone was sound asleep.

______________

_It's been a while, hasn’t it?_

_ It has. _

_Let’s have some **fun** , shall we?_


	2. Chapter 2

Skylor jolted as she sat up, something feeling off. She looked around and frowned, noticing that the others were missing. She got up slowly, noticing that the room looked different too. Clean and newer. She wasn’t foolish enough to go randomly calling when something seems very wrong with this picture. She however very quietly walked towards the exit and slid the door open. There wasn’t any snow.

_Double jeopardy._

She looked around before rushing over to the massive gates and pushed at them- but they were locked. Shit. She tried climbing but there was no footing. Maybe she could find something to break the lock… This place had a smithy, right? She swallowed before heading towards the monastery, finding herself walking into the smithy next. How did she get here do quick? She jolted once she heard the loud clanging of metal on metal. She swallowed and reached for a weapon and grabbed it, walking backwards. She kept backing up until she bumped into something.

“You should really watch where you step.” A voice says and she stiffened.

She knew she shouldn’t turn around yet she did. Why did she do that? She screamed upon seeing the charred figure standing there, reaching out for her.

____________________

She jolted awake with a scream she quickly bit back, only a whimper escaping. She panted heavily as she looked around before sighing. Everyone was asleep still. It was just a dream. She covered her face with one hand. It’s never just a dream… She listened to the wind howling outside which meant the blizzard wasn’t over by far. She was tempted to chance it to get the fuck out of this place. This place was the really shit, she knew it. She was trapped here with everyone else. There’s always at least one survivor, right? She had to be the one- or last long enough until daylight. Then, blizzard or no blizzard, she was getting the hell out of here. Fuck it, she’ll move as far away from this place as possible.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She jolted with a gasp and Neuro hushed her.

“Holy shit! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!” She snapped at him in a whisper.

“Calm down, be glad it was only me.” Neuro whispered back, looking around quickly.

The air, the energy of this place shifted and the oppressive feeling of doom had woken him up. If he died, he was going to haunt Ash for all of eternity.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Skylor asked quietly, apprehensive now.

Before Neuro could answer, a loud clang echoed and they jolted as the others began to stir at the sound. Another clang sounded. And another. And another. And another. Skylor was white as a sheet because she recognized the sound from her dream.

“Why is my hand wet?” Chamille slurred, looking at it.

She then jolted at another loud bang, latching onto Griffin.

“W-what’s that sound?” Griffin stuttered out.

“I don’t know and I’m not willing to go find out.” Skylor says, getting up and folding her sleeping bag.

“Where are you going?” Tox asked with an arched brow.

“I’ll take my chances with the blizzard.” Skylor says, picking up her bag.

“Agreed.” Neuro says, doing the same.

“Wait…” Chamille says, reaching across Tox and touching Ash’s sleeping bag. “Where’s Ash? And Shade?” She asked, looking up at them.

A deep chuckle suddenly sounded along with the clanging and Chamille screamed, holding onto Tox tightly.

“Stop suffocating me!” Tox hissed, prying her off. “Obviously those two are trying to scare you idiots.” She huffed as she stood.

“I’ll prove it.” She says, walking towards the sounds.

“Good luck with that. We’re still taking our chances.” Neuro says and Skylor nodded, both of them heading towards the exit.

“Pussies.” Tox huffed as Griffin and Chamille looked between them.

“I-It’s probably Ash and Shade… We n-need to find them any, r-right?” Griffin says and Chamille nodded, clinging to him.

“Wait for us!” Chamille called out, both of them heading after Tox.

Said green haired misfit looked around boredly as she walked towards the sound. She then came to the end of the building and walked towards the torn paper door. She slid it open and looked around before spotting light coming from the room directly next to it, a shadow hammering something.

“I-it doesn’t look like S-Shade’s! Or Ash’s!” Chamille says, backing away from the exit.

Tox frowned. Sure Ash gelled his hair up but he didn’t have enough length to get it that high. But this was a shadow she was talking about. Things are bound to look disproportionate. The hammering stopped and the shadow turned before slowly walking forward. Yeah, that was Ash.

“Very funny Ash.” She said walking out and looking into the next room.

“What?! How’d you know!” Ash scowled, hammer in hand still.

“Your walk. Even slow it looks like you have hot coals in your pants.” Tox says drily.

Twin screams came then and she sighed before peering back into the room she just came from. There, Griffin and Chamille were huddled in a corner as Shade laughed his ass off.

“Look at their faces!” Ash laughed, pointing at them.

“It’s not funny! I could have had a heart attack and died!” Griffin yelled at them but they only laughed harder as Tox rolled her eyes.

“Well.” They all jolted, head snapping outside where Skylor and Neuro were standing. “You’re about to wish you did.” Neuro says solemnly.

“What are you talking about?” Ash asked with an arched brow.

“Didn’t you two went to ‘take your chances?” Tox questioned, crossing her arms.

“Oh believe me. We would if we could.” Skylor whispered and they looked at her confused.

“Not only is the gate gone but so is the entire pathway up here.” He says and Skylor nodded her confirmation.

There was silence for a few seconds.

“What kind of bs is that? Look, if you’re trying to prank us, you’re decades behind.” Ash says with an unimpressed look, crossing his arms.

“The blizzard must be playing with your eyes.” Shade dismissed.

“Well… If you don’t believe us, why don’t you take a look for yourself?” Skylor says, gesturing to where the were.

“Fine then.” Ash says, walking past them, the others following after.

If they had been paying attention, they would have seen that 'Ash’s shadow’ never left, even though he did.

________________

All seven of them stood where the gate one was. All that was there now was empty space and a killer drop below. Just for confirmation, Neuro picked up a nearby rock and threw it off. They never did hear it fall.

“So. We’re all fucked.” Tox says looking down owlishly.

“And it’s all his fault.” Neuro hissed glaring at Ash.

“How the hell was I supposed to know the stories were true!” Ash yelled, panicking.

“How the fuck could you not?! Literally no-one lives anywhere near this place for a fucking reason!” Skylor yelled at him.

“Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?! We’re all gonna die!” Shade yelled, hyperventilating.

“Guys…” Griffin whispered and they turned to him. “Where’s Chamille?”

____________________

Chamille didn’t know when and how she got back inside. She just knew something was there in the shadows.

“I don’t want to die…” Chamille whimpered as she curled up in a corner.

_'Shh. It’s ok.’_  A soft voice whispered to her and her head jolted up as she began to cry.

“P-please! I won’t say anything! I-if you let me go I’ll- I’ll never come back! I’ll move! I’ll do anything!” She yelled, pressing herself further into the corner as she saw a figure in the dark approach her.

_'I’ll help you.’_  The figure spoke, their voice noticeably female says.

“R-really?” Chamille whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_‘Let me help you.’_  The woman says, visible now.

Her face was noticeably pale, framed by short black and very wet hair. In fact, all of her was wet. Even her maroon clothes. She reached a hand out to her and Chamille hesitated before she took it. Her hand was cold, clammy and so wet. She pulled her up and Chamille found herself in a comforting hug.

_'There, there. Everything’s ok now.’_  She whispered and Chamilke sighed, relaxing in her hold- until her lungs began to feel heavy.

She opened her mouth to ask what was happening but she only spat up water. She couldn’t breathe! She struggled against the woman but her hold was tender yet strong. Too strong. She couldn't…

“Chamille?!”

She lost her strength and went limp as more tears poured from her eyes. She didn’t want to die…

The door slammed open and the group gasped to see their friend floating, her feet barely touching the puddle of water below her before she suddenly fell like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Chamille!” Tox yelled, rushing over as the others stayed where they were, too terrified to take another step forward. “Her lungs are filled with water!” She gasped and immediately began CPR on her limp friend.

“Come on, come on!” She yelled before blowing into her mouth. “Don’t just stand there!” She yelled back at the others who were just watching.

Griffin rushed over then, Neuro too after a moment. He checked her pulse as Tox continued to blow into her mouth, Griffin taking over on compressions.

“You can stop now.” Neuro said as he sat back on his heels. “She’s already dead.”

They looked at him before looking down at their friend laying lifelessly on the ground, her eyes glassed over and unseeing.

They never saw Tox cry before that day.

_____________________

_‘Isn’t this better?’_  Nya whispered to Chamille who looked down at her own body as her friends cried over it.

She looked to the pretty blacknette and smiled.

_'Yeah. Now I’m not afraid anymore.’_  She says then took her hand and left.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do we do now?” Griffin whispered as they stood in a group, Chamille’s body covered by her sleeping bag in the room still.

“We stay together, that’s what. Chamille wandered off on her own and look at what happened to her.” Ash says and they glanced at where she laid.

“What does it even matter? We’re all going to die. There’s literally no way of escape. We’re right where they want us.” Tox says quietly, arms folded over her chest.

“There has to be some way! Right?” Shade says, looking around at them. “Neuro! You’re the one who can see ghost! Can’t you talk to them? Convince them to let us go? Or at least one of us?” He asked hopefully, earning glares.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?!” Ash yelled, taking a threatening step towards him.

“I told you before. Ghosts are only seen when they want to be seen.” Neuro says with a glare, cutting their argument short. “And these set don’t seem particularly talkative.” He sighed, trying to think of something but the situation seems impossible.

“You ok?” Skylor asked Griffin who hadn’t said a word after Chamille’s death.

“No.” Griffin huffed and yeah, she figured so it was a redundant question. “They aren’t just going to let us go. They’re going to pick us off one by one. We’re all going to die Skylor. We’re just delaying the inevitable.” His voice was flat and devoid of any hope whatsoever.

Skylor didn’t know what to say to that. She couldn’t tell someone who’s lost all hope to not give up when she was losing hers by the second. He stiffened suddenly and Skylor frowned.

“What is it?” Skylor asked him but he kept staring past her.

She looked over to where he was looking but saw nothing.

“Is someone there?” She asked him, backing away from where he was looking.

“You.” Her head whipped across to look at Neuro who looked was looking exactly where Griffin was.

“There’s one there?!” Shade gasped, backing away with the others. “Please leave us alone!”

‘A medium. Interesting.’ The male in blue says, face flickering between a young male with freckles and brown doe eyes to an ashen face and a burnt out neck and opened burn wounds.

He then turned and walked away, confusing Neuro.

“It’s moving?” Ash says, watching as Neuro’s eyes tracked something he couldn’t see.

“Why are you doing this?” Neuro asked, wanting to understand.

They were heroes once, weren’t they? The blue apprentice only smiled, pausing by the wall.

'Death… Changes a person.’ Was all he said before walking through it to the outside.

“Did they answer? Any clue how we can get out of here?” Skylor asked Neuro as the others looked at him.

“Yes he answered. He said that death changes people.” Neuro says with a frown.

“I don’t get it. How comes Griffin could…” Skylor says, glancing to there right to see Griffin at the exit. “Griffin? What are you doing?” She asked as he looked outside, not bothered by the snow blowing in.

He turned around to look at them.

“We’re all going to die anyway, right?” Griffin says and they paled.

“Don’t you dare you coward!” Tox yelled at him, fists clenched tight.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Ash whispered, horrified.

“We’ll find a way out of here Griffin. You have to stick with us until we do.” Neuro urged and Griffin huffed out a small laugh.

“You said it yourself Tox, I’m nothing but a coward.” He says then walked out into the blizzard.

“No!” They all yelled, rushing out after him but the blizzard had picked up, blinding them.

Griffin strode towards the figure in the blizzard, brown hair remaining still despite the howling wind.

'You’re a lot like me Griffin.’ He says once he was standing before him, the tears frozen to his face. 'I have a feeling we’ll get along just fine.’ He smiled and Griffin squeezed his eyes tightly.

The group were thrown back by the massive bolt of lightning that struck nearby, thunder deafening them right after. Skylor’s vision was still spotty as her ears rung but when she sat up, she could see the smoking body of their friend through the snow.

_________________

“What are the odds of him being struck by lightning after he walked out there and after you saw the blue apprentice. He was killed by electricity, right? Which means he called the lightning.” Skylor says to her friends who were still shaken.

There were only five of them left now.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ash hissed at her.

“Think about it! They can control whatever killed them!” Skylor yelled. “The maroon apprentice must have killed Chamille since she frowned and we know the blue apprentice killed Griffin. This blizzard. It’s unnatural and I think the white apprentice is controlling it.” She says, looking out through a hole in the paper door.

“And what the hell is that information supposed to do to help us?!” Shade yelled at her through his panic attack.

“If we stay away from the blizzard, we’ll avoid the white apprentice, right?” Tox asked.

“Right.” Skylor nodded.

“You’re forgetting that we were nowhere near a water source and Chamille still drowned.” Neuro pointed out. “They can still spontaneously summon their abilities. We have no way of avoiding that.” He says, crushing their hopes.

“Then what do you suggest we do Mr. Ghost expert?” Ash says with a glare and Neuro glared back.

“I suggest we not sit around to be picked off like fish out water.” Neuro says, looking around at them. “There has to be some information around here to give us an upper hand or some sort of clue on how to fight back.”

“You want us to fight ghosts.” Skylor found herself saying, the very idea sounding absurd.

“It’s better than sitting around waiting to die.” Tox pointed out and Skylor had to admit she was right about that.

“So where do we go in this crazy place?” Shade asked, looking around.

“… Our best bet is in the younger brother’s room.” Ash spoke up and they all nodded.

Chamille and Griffin may be gone but they can’t give up. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Considering that the Monastery wasn’t very big to begin with, they found what they believed was the younger brother’s room relatively quickly. There are several scrolls dusty scrolls about, some heavily damaged by being exposed to the elements.

“Well, start reading.” Skylor says, picking up the closest one.

The others looked at each other before doing the same.

“These are all old prophecies and fighting styles.” Ash says, tossing his scroll down after a few moments. “None of which are for fighting ghosts.” He added, crossing his arms.

“Nothing here either.” Tox sighed, tossing her scroll down.

“These scrolls don’t have anything we can use. There has to be something else.” Neuro says, setting his aside and began to look around for any hidden areas or anything that stood out.

“Woah!” Shade yelped, ducking out of the way of a scroll that went flying out of nowhere.

Neuro frowned as he picked it up from where it landed at his feet. He looked around, trying to spot anyone aside from their shrinking group before he opened it.

“It’s definitely one of them!” Shade says, hiding behind Tox who sighed but didn’t comment.

Her last words to Griffin was how much of a coward she thought he was after all.

“What does it say?” Skylor asked, walking over to look in it.

“It’s just an old legend. What’s more curious is that the word morning is underlined.” He says, pointing it out as she held one side. “Perhaps one of them is trying to tell us something. But who? And why not tell us directly?” He questions with frown, contemplating the word.

“Wait.” Ash says after a moment of thought. “Do you think they’re trying to tell us that we just have to last until morning?” He asked, looking to the others.

“What sense does that make?” Neuro questions.

Daylight can’t affect them. They’re not vampires after all… Or can it?

“Think about it. All of their bodies were found in the morning, right? Which means they were killed at night. Doesn’t things like the time they were killed affects their haunts?” Ash questioned.

“… You might be onto something Ash.” Neuro says, considering it.

“But we still don’t have a way to fight back. They could attack at any moment and we’ll be powerless to stop it.” Tox pointed out.

“You’re right.” Neuro sighed, realising that they were back to square one.

“Well, it’s 2:59 am.” Skylor says, glancing at her phone that had no signal. “3:00 now-”

Suddenly, both Shade and Tox hit the ground, both of them screaming as they were dragged out of the room.

“Shade! Tox!” Neuro yelled as they ran after them, trying to grab their hands.

“I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!” Shade screamed as he clawed at the wooden floors, trying to stop himself but only suffering massive splinters he didn’t feel at all due to the fear and adrenaline pumping through him.

“We’re done for! Save yourselves!” Tox yelled at them- just before she was suddenly picked up and thrown like a ragdoll outside, her scream cut off suddenly.

“No!” Ash yelled, grabbing and holding onto Shade’s hand and pulling back but Shade wasn’t budging.

“Don’t let me go Ash! You have to help me!” Shade yelled, knuckles white from his tight grip.

“I’m not letting you go Shade!” Ash yelled, pulling as hard as he can.

A figure in white in the doorway to the outside caught his attention and Ash’s eyes widened once glowing blue eyes turned to outright glare at him. Ash let go then, making Shade panic even more.

“No! Ash!” Shade screamed as he was dragged outside, the paper door slamming shut behind him.

“No!” Neuro yelled, tugging at the paper door that wouldn’t budge.

A look through a hole only revealed heavy snow and nothing else. Skylor collapsed then, sobbing into her hands, the reality of their situation setting in again. What the hell does morning matters? They won’t make it that long. They could kill them all in seconds!

“They’re gone Neuro.” Ash says and Neuro whirled around to face him before slamming him up against the wall.

“You! I saw you let Shade go! How could you! He was your best friend!” He yelled at him and Ash pushed him off.

“Look, I looked dead into that ghost’s eyes and if I didn’t let go, it was going to be me instead.” Ash hissed. “Shade will always be my friend but I have to take my chance to get out of this hell hole.” He huffed.

“Now that they have the both of them, the next attack should hopefully postponed. Now I don’t know about you but nothing in this monastery will fend off these stu- these ghosts. All but one thing that is. They say a complete circle of salt should keep evil spirits back, right?” Ash says as Neuro breathed heavily. “I know for a fact that Tox likes her vodka salted so she must have some in her bag. It’s all we’ve got but it’s worth the try. Are you in or out?” He asked them both before turning away to hear back to the room they were in before.

Neuro glared at him as he went but if they wanted a chance to live, they had to follow him. He looked down at where Skylor was huddled into a ball before walking over to her.

“Come on. We have to go.” He says quietly to her, reaching his hand out and she looked up at him, eyes and face still wet.

She didn’t want to move, just to stay here and pretend none of it actually happen but if she did that, her chances of being attacked was much higher. She swallowed then took his hand and let him help her up then followed after Ash.

_____________________

Tox groaned as she came to, her side hurting something fierce. It was really cold too. She blinked her eyes open slowly, seeing nothing but snow. She blinked once more then startled once a man was there, sitting in the snow and was completely unaffected by it. He appeared as if he had rolled around in dirt but the fact that he was in black was what brought everything back to Tox.

‘Oh right. I’m about to die.’ She thought, watching him look up at the cloudy sky.

“… W-what’s your n-name?” Tox stuttered out from the cold only.

She wasn’t afraid. She accepted her faith but she wanted to know his name before he killed her.

_'Funny. No-one else bothered to ask before.’_  The man spoke, his voice brushing her ear like a distant whisper.  _'It’s Cole.’_

“Cole, huh?” Tox says, testing the name out. “Say Cole. Could you make it quick?” She asked him and he smirked.

The area around her began to crack and she squeezed her eyes shut just before the entire piece she was on collapsed, throwing her over the edge of the cliff. Looking up at the snow drifting down as she fell… She understood why he would want to. It was beautiful.

“Ugh!” She gasped before blood pooled into her mouth.

Her stomach… She reached a hand up to feel what happened- and felt a jagged rock, wet with her blood instead. She… Her hand went limp as her skewered body did, blood draining from her mouth.

_______________

Shade shivered as he walked, arms wrapped tight around himself. The snow was coming down in sheets and he was getting nowhere the more he walked. He couldn’t see more than an inch past his nose with the heavy snow. He hadn’t dressed anticipating snow. Some degree of cold, yes but not snow.

He took a step further before his legs gave way, leaving him to collapse to his hands and knees. Where was he going again? Why couldn’t his legs move. He spotted someone standing just before him then. Were they always there?

“Excuse me…” He spoke but his words were so slurred together that it was impossible to make out what he was saying.

He was so tired. The snow looks so nice and cozy. How long has he been walking?

_'You’re tired. You should take a nap, don’t you think?’_  The figure in white says, crouching before him.

“Nap?” He slurred and boy does that sounds like a good idea, despite something nagging at him, telling him he had to stay away. “Five minutes won’t hurt…” He mumbled, laying down.

_'That’s it. Now close your eyes. They must feel so heavy, don’t they?’_  The person says, their voice sounding like it’s been dipped in honey.

They did. Just a short nap and he’ll continue doing whatever he was doing. His eyes fell closed and Zane watched as he stepped, his breaths coming out as fog until the little puffs stopped completely.

_'A nap never hurts anyone.’_  Zane says mockingly before getting up and walking over to Cole.

_'She actually asked for my name.’_  Cole huffed, still sitting at the edge of the ledge.

_'Isn’t that thoughtful of her.’_  Jay says condescendingly as he, Nya and Kai appeared.

_‘Three left.’_  Nya says, looking back to the monastery.

_'Don’t worry. Their time is now.’_  A new voice says and the five apprentices bowed in respect as they laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylor sat next to Neuro, feeling a little dumb watching Ash pour salt around them in a circle.

“Why the hell does Tox walk around with so much salt? Just how much does she drink?” Neuro whispered under his breath as Ash finished off a pack of salt and sat inside with them, another pack in hand.

“So we just sit here until morning and hope this will be all over then?” Skylor asked, arms wrapped around her knees.

“It’s the best we’ve got.” Ash huffed then opened a bag of pretzels. “Want some?” He asked, holding it towards them.

“I’m certain if I eat anything I’ll throw up. So no thank you.” Skylor says, looking away.

Ash shrugged and began eating.

“How can you even stomach anything right now?” Neuro asked, bewildered.

“Look, you’re the doctor in training or whatever. What’s the use in hopefully escaping if I pass out half way?” Ash says, glaring at him. “I’m not completely heartless you know. Don’t think your friends dropping like flies around us hasn’t affected me too.”

“Excuse us for not being able to tell.” Skylor says, glancing across at him.

“What are you trying to say Skylor?” Ash says with a glare.

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t hurt to show a little more empathy.” Skylor says, narrowing her eyes.

“And what the hell is empathy going to do in this situation? What we need is to survive! Who gives a fuck about feelings right now?!” Ash yelled and Neuro pinched the bridge if his nose as they argued across him.

“Enough!” He yelled, shutting them both up. “Arguing like this won’t help our situation. What we need to do is to focus on staying alive long enough to get out of here.” He says, looking between them both.

They only glared in opposite directions. Neuro sighed.

_________

They had all ended up dozing somehow, slumped against each other. Ash was the one that woke first, feeling that something was off. He yelped once he found himself looking into electric blue eyes. His yelp startled Neuro awake. He jerked upon seeing brown eyes staring intensely at him. In fact, there were four sets of eyes on them.

“Four of the five apprentices.” Neuro whispered, looking at all four.

The black apprentice’s eyes were the one he woke up looking into, the maroon apprentice was next to him with the white apprentice beside her and the blue apprentice at the end, staring at Ash.

“Why are you all here?” Neuro asked warily as the blue apprentice grinned at them.

_‘You know, this apprentice title is getting pretty annoying.’_  The black apprentice says, chin in his palm.

_‘We were known as ninja, not apprentices. And we kicked ass too.’_  The blue apprentice- well ninja- said with a wider grin.

“Why are you telling us this? Shouldn’t you be…” Neuro trailed off, looking down at the salt line they were directly behind. “You can’t cross the salt…” He said in realisation.

“The salt thing actually works?” Ash says, eyes wide.

_‘Oh, it works. We wouldn’t have killed you anyway. At least, not us four.’_  The maroon ninja says with a smirk.

“The fifth ninja is missing.” Neuro says, looking around to see if he was there but he wasn’t. “Will he kill us?” He asked them.

_‘Not you two, no.’_  The white ninja told them, eyes glowing light blue eerily.

“Not us two?…” Ash says and he and Neuro looked across from them at the same time.

_Skylor was gone_.

_‘You two are so unobservant.’_  The black ninja grinned.

“Where is she?! I thought the salt line works!” Neuro yelled at them.

_‘It does. We can’t pass inside the circle. But our influence can. And you can all walk out. Which she did. All by herself.’_ The white ninja told them and a scream echoed then.

“Skylor!” Neuro yelled, getting up to take off but Ash pulled him back by grabbing his arm.

“What are you doing?! She’s done for! Don’t leave the circle!” He yelled at him.

Neuro looked at Ash then at the space outside of the circle then at Ash again before he yanked his arm away and took off.

______

_Moments earlier_

Skylor woke up to near unbearable heat. But that wasn’t possible. They were stuck in the middle of a bliz- Her eyes widened, seeing the fire everywhere, jolting once a beam fell. The monastery was on fire!

“Neur-” Her eyes widened since she saw them leaning against each other still but they were already on fire, their clothes melded into their skin.

She covered her mouth, wanting to throw up before she got up and ran. She rushed outside and throwing up. She looked back at the building with a sob before freezing, standing straight. The building… Wasn’t on fire.

“I was tricked.” She whispered and a chuckle caught her ear, making her whip around, breathing picking up, unaware of the red clothed hands coming out of the blizzard towards.

_'You were.’_  Skylor’s scream was cut off by a hand clamping her mouth shut, as she was dragged away.

______

Neuro ran towards the screaming, finding himself outside along the walkway, looking towards both ends. A look up revealed that beneath the definitely weaker blizzard, was the sky lighting up.

“Skylor!” He called out, running along the corridor.

Think Neuro! The red ninja had her. He was killed by fire. So he must be…

“At the smithy!” Neuro says, then ran faster to where they met up with the others before.

He slammed himself into the metal door with high bars that kept the smithy secure, trying to push it open.

“Skylor!” He yelled, ramming against it as flames roared on the other side, the screaming continuing.

The door was sealed shut! He couldn’t open it! His heart sped up when the agonized cries began to taper off.

“No! Skylor!” He yelled peering over through the bars but all he could see was flames.

The screams had stopped and Neuro panted heavily as he looked through the bars still, eyes wide. He slid down the door to his knees. Skylor was.. his tears turned to ice before they hit the snow covered corridor, the white ninja sitting nearby.

_‘Loss is, and always had been inevitable.’_ He says as the red ninja phased through the door.

_‘Were they all this noisy? I was trying to work in peace.’_  The red ninja huffed and Neuro gritted his teeth before getting to his feet, yelling as he punched at the red ninja.

Said ninja looked at him surprised before the corner of his lips quirked up and he started to laugh.

_'Did- did this idiot just try to punch a ghost?!’_  The red ninja wheezed, hunched over, the blue one appearing next to him, laughing just as hard.

_'And I thought he was supposed to be thr smart one!’_  The blue one says between laughs, using the red ninja for support.

“Neuro you idiot!” Neuro turned around to look at Ash who had slid the paper door open and was glaring at him. “I told you she was dead already. It’s not sun up yet so there’s still more time! Let’s go back while we still can.” He told him and Neuro swiped his tears away before nodding.

He then took a stepping forward then froze, his eyes widening as fear coiled tight around him like a snake, constricting him, holding him in place. Even the ghost ninja had gone quiet, all of them looking in one direction.

“Well? Let’s go before those crazy ghosts change their minds!” Ash urged, completely unaware of the glowing red eyes behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Neuro never felt such raw fear before but those red eyes… And they weren’t even looking at him. He had to warn Ash. He had to. His mouth opened after a few tries but then the eyes locked on him instead and he forgot how to breathe.

“You got really pale all of a sudden.” Ash says before it hit him and he also went pale. “… There’s a ghost behind me, isn’t there?” He whispered and Neuro managed to nod, watching Ash swallow.

“The five apprentices are behind you so that means…” Ash says, physically stopping himself from turning around.

A low chuckle caught Ash’s ear and every single fiber of his being screamed at him to run- so he did, with a scream. Neuro certainly wasn’t about to be left behind with the ghost- no, the demon and ran with him- but where would they run to? They were still trapped! They both came to a halt before the cliff, the blizzard now a light snowfall, making the spikes far down at the bottom of the cliff visible as well as Tox’s body.

“Shit! Shit! What do we do now?!” Ash yelled, panicked.

There was all out laughter now as heavy footsteps crushed the snow, getting closer and closer to them. Neuro thought quickly, seeing the dark figure of the older brother walking towards them slowly, menacingly. He gasped.

“The salt! You have it, right?!” Neuro asked Ash who pulled it out of his pocket.

“But it won’t work! It’ll only melt the snow! It’ll dissolve!” Ash yelled, panicking now.

_‘If you can’t use the salt to save yourselves, what will you do?’_  A deep voice asked, coming from the dark figure still approaching them, taking its time as if this was all a fun game for them they wanted to savor.  _'Tick tock, tick tock.’_ He says, proving that it was.

“We can’t jump or we’ll end up with more holes than swiss cheese if we don’t break several bones from the fall, we can’t use the salt because it’ll melt the ice and we certainly can’t just stand here.” Neuro says, looking around to see if anything could give them a way out but he knew. “I’m afraid we’re all out of options Ash.” He was terrified to say.

“Shit!” Ash hissed, the dark four armed figure of the older brother just a few steps away now, sharp teeth on display as he grinned widely. “This was all my fault! If I wasn’t such an asshole, we wouldn’t be in this mess! The others would be dead!” He yelled, stepping back a little, gasping once piece of the cliff broke off, sending rocks down into the chasm waiting below.

“Yes, this is all definitely you fault!” Neuro yelled, terrified and Ash glared at him.

They both screamed once a clawed hand rose up at them but the blow never came. Neuro was the first to peak and gasped at the figure before them, holding back the dark hand with a staff.

_'This must stop brother! You have already corrupted the hearts of my students and taken may lives. I will not allow you to take any more!’_  He yelled, pushing the dark figure back and they skidded to a stop not too far away.

“The younger brother…” Neuro says with wide eyes as he stood defensively before them, wearing a rice hat and white robes.

Ash opened his eyes then, looking on in awe.

“Couldn’t he have come a little sooner?!” He hissed and Neuro glared at him.

_'Brother. I see you’ve finally crawled out of hiding after all these years.’_  The older brother asked, standing straight.  _'What changed your mind? You were fine letting all the others die.’_  He smirked, taking a defensive stance.

_'I won’t be able to hold my brother back for long. The moment you both have the opportunity, run. Never look back and never come back.’_  The younger brother told them, glancing over his shoulder and they both nodded, wide eyed.

_'Let us make this quick!’_  The older brother yelled, charging and the younger brother blocked the swipe of his claws.

He pushed him back before swinging his staff at his head but the older blocked the attack with the back of his upper hand and punched at him with the lower. The younger quickly spun out if the way but his brother made use of his extra limbs and smacked him aside.

_'You’ve gotten weak brother. All these years hiding from the one you killed will do that…’_  The older says, walking over to his brother as he got to his feet.

_'You sealed your own faith the moment you went after the weapons.’_  Was the younger response before charging at his brother, jabbing his staff into his stomach and flipping him over with it- right into a patch of sunlight.

’ _Aargg! No!’_  The older yelled as the shadows around him faded away, revealing his true appearance.

His eyes were still red but he only possessed two arms now and looked far younger than the younger brother- but then another patch of sunlight came through on the younger brother, making him young too, his rice hat gone, revealing very light blond hair and no beard.

_'You will pay for that!’_  The older yelled then tackled his younger brother.

“Neuro!” Ash gasped, nudging him and he turned around, eyes widening as the sunlight made the chasm disappear along with the snow, the gates reappearing still half opened like they left it when they first came.

They both looked at each other- before they bolted out through the gates, leaving the ghosts to fight.

“Come on! Come on!” Ash yelled, running ahead, wanting his legs to somehow move even faster.

“Tell me you still have your car keys on you.” Neuro says, right behind him, the fear of being caught by those ghosts overtaking his fear of heights.

“Of course!” Ash says, taking them out and holding them in his hands as they continued to rush down the worn old stone steps. “But we have to make it all the way out to the sea of sand first.” He reminded and Neuro nodded.

After a few minutes that felt more like hours, they could finally see the bottom of the mountain just up ahead.

“We’re gonna make it! We’re gonna get the hell out of-” Ash was cut off by him being suddenly slammed into the side of the mountain and Neuro gasped as the older brother appeared, hand wrapped tight around Ash’s neck.

“Ash!” Neuro yelled, the way off this rock literally ahead of them.

“Go!” Ash choked out, throwing the keys through the older brother, on the ground.

Said entity turned to Neuro with a hiss and he looked at Ash who was turning purple before closing his eyes and grabbing the keys, skidding down the last few steps on purpose to avoid the demon’s reach. He ran through the broken arch before, not looking back, not when the younger brother warned them not to.

“I’m sorry Ash!” He yelled as he ran through the woodland below, along the almost completely grown over path way and kept running, even when his legs ached and his lungs burned.

He only stumbled to a stop once he came up to Ash’s jeep at the edge of the desert, panting as sweat and tears ran down his face. Chamille, Griffin, Shade, Tox, Skylor… Ash… All gone. All dead. In one night. Would anyone even believe him once he told them? Would they go there to investigate and end up in the same situation they were in? He fumbled with the keys before opening the driver’s side and getting in, slamming the door shut behind him, taking another moment to catch his breath. How was he supposed to tell their families that they… He punched the steering wheel once- then repeatedly before breaking down, sobbing. All of his friends were dead and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He wiped the tears from his face before starting up the car. He had to go. Had to tell them. It was the least he could do.

He pulled out onto the lonely road, heading towards Ninjago City, feeling numb all over, as if the cold from the blizzard hadn’t really left him. As if it sunk permanently into his skin. He sighed. At least he made it. He was alive. Permanently mentally scarred but alive.

________________

_‘You’ve failed brother.’_  Wu says to Garmadon as he returned to the Monastery, dragging the body of one Ash with one hand, his head in the other.

_'Have I, Wu?’_  Garmadon asked, dropping the body then tossing his head, looking across at his brother whom was shackled against the wall next to the monastery itself, the five ninja standing on guard.

______

Neuro’s phone rang then and he pulled it out from his pocket, holding it next to the steering wheel.

_____

_'Their friend, Neuro has escaped your clutches. He will live on.’_  Wu says with a glare and Garmadon chuckled.

_'You are right about one thing brother: he has escaped my grasp.’_  Garmadon says, walking over to his brother and forcing him to look up at him.  _'But my grasp wasn’t the one he should be worried about to begin with!’_  He says then laughed evily as Wu looked confused then horrified.

_'No. He had moved on!’_  Wu protested and Garmadon only laughed harder.

_____

Neuro glanced at his phone for a second then at the road- only to see someone standing in the road then.

“Shit!” He yelled then swerved out of the way, into the sand and someway, somehow, the car ended up flipping through the air three times, landing on its head.

______

_‘That is what you think. My son is the only one of us who can leave this place freely. And do you know what he has been doing all this time?’_  Garmadon asked his brother who kept looking paler and paler.

_____

Footsteps approached as Neuro pulled himself out of the wreckage, surprisingly alive, save for some deep gouges in his skin due to the glass and being tossed around by the initial crash.

“Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?” The person asked as Neuro coughed from the smoke from the now burning car and the dust from impact.

“The- the car’s on fire. We should leave before it-” Neuro cut himself off once he looked up at the stranger.

Terror was the first thing he felt, seeing the very familiarly styled hair and face- No. It can’t be. They were younger and their hair was blond. It isn’t the older brother. He looked ashen once he realised what this meant.

______

_‘No. He doesn’t know where the weapons are!’_  Wu yelled at his smug brother.

_'So you think. There are only so many places you would hide them and they react to the green ninja, remember brother?’_  Garmadon says with a smirk.  _'It only makes them easier for him to find.’_

_____

“My name is Lloyd Garmadon. You must have met up with my father to have such a terrified expression.” He says with a smile, shifting his bag that was barely covering something golden.

_____

_'What are you planning brother? The weapons are too powerful for him to handle!’_  Wu yelled and Garmadon turned away.

_'You and I both know the green ninja is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, able to wield the very same golden power that comes from the weapons and our father. So your pathetic excuses for your failure holds no ground.’_ He says, bored now.

_____

‘No. No way. No!’ Was all Neuro could think. He escaped. He was free. He was supposed to live on to tell what happened there. He crawled backwards in the sand as Lloyd walked forward.

“My father isn’t usually this sloppy. Neither are the ninja. They must have let you escape, knowing I would find you.” He continued as Neuro’s heart pounded against his chest. “How thoughtful of them.” He says, pulling out a golden staff.

_____

_'What are you planning to do with the weapons? They will have no use to you as a spirit.’_  Wu protested.

_'They won’t. But that is why I will use the staff to bring back myself and **my**  ninja to life.’_ Garmadon says, turning around to face his brother again, grin wide.  _'Then Ninjago will be ours!’_  He yelled then laughed.

_____

“No. Please don’t.” Neuro whispered as Lloyd looked over the staff.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt forever.” Lloyd says with a smirk then rose the staff as Neuro screamed.

______

_'You cannot leave this place. Nor them! Not even the power of the weapons would grant you that!’_  Wu yelled, not wanting to believe his brother and his turned students could escape into the world of the living with no-one to stop them.

_'Not without replacements that hold a strong bond amongst each other.’_ Garmadon says devilishly and Wu gasped, all hopes lost.

_‘The seven friends.’_  He whispered.

“Father. I’m back.” Garmadon smiled upon seeing his son with the mega weapon in one hand and the body of one Neuro in the next, a hole through his chest.

_‘Son.’_  Garmadon says then hugged him in greeting.  _‘It is as beautiful as I imagined.’_ He says, looking at the staff.

_“The effects are wearing off.”_  Lloyd says, looking at his see through feet.  _“Let’s hurry and do this.”_  He says and the ninja disappeared momentarily, reappearing with the confused spirits of their victims.

Garmadon only pulled the spirit of one Ash out of his body, who was still trying to cling to life, even though his body was long dead. Lloyd did the same for Neuro who looked as confused as the rest.

_'No!’_  Wu yelled, pulling at the chains but he was ignored.

_“Hear me Mega Weapon!”_  Lloyd yelled at it glowed from where he held it up.  _“I wish for my father, my friends and myself to return to life permanently! We offer these seven to take our places here so we can be set free!”_  He yelled and the Mega Weapon shook, absorbing his green energy as it glowed brighter.

Garmadon laughed, feeling as the power of the mega weapon worked. His four arms returned as his skin blackened once more.

_'Our greatest fear father…’_  Wu whispered, watching as the Weapon brought them back all alive.

**_As Oni._ **

Kai looked down at his dark clawed hand before summoning fire, chuckling as his tail flicked back and forth.

“I can get used to this!” Jay says, lightning arcing along his skin as his eyes glowed blue.

“Who knew dark skin would be a good look on me.” Nya says, looking herself over in a large sphere of water she conjured.

“We get to keep our powers. Sick.” Cole says before creating sharp spikes of rock through the courtyard.

“I agree.” Zane says, looking at the frost covering his hand with nothing but bad intentions.

“If you were willing to change Uncle, you could have been like us right now.” Lloyd says, walking over to his uncle, his eyes glowing gold as he held the mega weapon still, handing it over to his father once he came to stand next to him.

_'I would **never** -!’_

“He has made his choice son, and he will live with it. Or should I say remain dead with it.” Garmadon says then chuckled.

‘What… Did you do to us?’ They all turned to Tox who was looking at her glowing green hands.

“You’re all the new ghosts of the Monastery now.” Kai says with a smirk, red orange eyes on them.

“On the plus side, you get cool powers.” Jay says, prodding at his horns.

“On the down side, you get to remain here until who knows when.” Cole says and Shade gasped.

“We’ve wasted enough time here. Let’s go. Ninjago won’t conquer itself.” Garmadon told them and they all fell in line.

_‘Father wouldn’t want this brother!’_  Wu yelled after him.

“What father wants doesn’t matter anymore.” Garmadon says over his shoulder. “Torch it Kai.” He instructed, leading his small army away.

“With pleasure.” Kai says with a smirk, bring fire to both hands, his tail following suit.

'No!’ Neuro yelled but Kai used his hands like flamethrowers and set the old monastery afire.

“So long!” He called after them before leaving to catch up with the others.

The seven of them tried to leave- but they couldn’t leave the mountain at all and helplessly watched as the old Monastery burnt to nothing but ash.

_'What do we do now?’_  Ash asked Neuro as they all floated before the ashes if the monastery.

_'There is nothing to do.’_  They all looked to the younger brother who was still chained to the wall.  _'Faith has decided to forgo the final battle. Evil has won.’_  He says, defeated.

_'Guys…’_  Chamille says, and they all looked towards the smoke in the distance- right where Ninjago City was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! Sorry for any spelling errors I might have missed! I'm my own beta. Hope you liked it!


End file.
